Loosen up, live a little!
by velvethearts
Summary: all Fred and George Weasley want is for their dearest Hermione to loosen up and live a little! where's the harm in that? GWxHGxFW no twincest


_all Fred and George Weasley want is for their dearest Hermione to loosen up and live a little._

**I wouldn't consider this MAJOR SMUT, but its pretty damn smutty ;)**

**disclaimer: I own none of these magnificent characters, Jo Rowling does (:**

**excuse the typos, which I'm sure there should be some! **

**enjoy! and please review :) it makes me happy ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was yet another Christmas at the Burrow with no other than the Weasley family. The cackling fireplace warmed everyone who sat near it, shielding them from the icy snowflakes that swirled in the outside winds. This year was a lot more special that the others. The Weasleys turned their home into some sort of inn. Or so it looked like. There was so many people staying over that it was almost impossible to fit all of them in one spot so everyone was dispersed around, having their own fun. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on the couch, sharing laughter with their children while trying to guess Fleur's interpretation of something. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come as well with their daughter to spend their first magical Christmas with the coolest wizard family around. This was such a thrill for dear old Arthur. Everyone was involved in their own activities, fun activities that is.<p>

Hermione sat in front of the chimney, reading yet another book related to Ancient Runes. She was wrapped around a blanket and snuggled comfortably in quite a few layers of clothing.

"Evening, Granger!" it wasn't long before she was sandwiched by the redheaded twins. She kept her focus on her book, not bothering to look to her sides.

"Hello, boys…" there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You look-"

"Like you're rotting with boredom, Granger,"

She turned her page, giving clearly irritated sigh without a word.

The twins gave each other a look having a full conversation by looking at each other and soon they both nodded in agreement to Merlin knows what.

"Gred?" George winked at his brother with a smile.

"Yes, Forge?" Fred replied with an identical mischievous grin.

"Dare I say our friend here needs some cheering up, don't you think?"

Fred smiled like a child who had just gotten a new toy.

"Definitely,"

"For Merlin's sake! Go away both of you! Shoo!" Hermione snapped, closing her book with a loud thud.

"I'm not interested in your silly games right now and if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my book… alone and quietly," she exchanged a stern look with the twins and continued where she left off.

"Silly games, she says," Fred scoffed, scooting closer to her. George didn't hesitate for a moment to mock his brother's move and she sighed, calmly closing her book, using a discolored leaf as her bookmark.

"We'll just have to sit here, then-"

"And let you enlighten our childish brains with marvelous things such as Ancient Runes,"

Hermione's eyes glowed with excitement. She looked side to side at both twins and smiled.

"Really? You'd let me teach you?" Hermione beamed with a radiant smile etched on her lips.

Both twins got up and stifled a laugh, each of them hooking an arm around hers.

"Of course not!" both answered.

"You must be mad if you think we'd even bother to pay attention,"

Hermione was fuming with annoyance at the fact that their voices were so in synch.

"Ugh! You both are complete arses!" She whispered yelled, trying to take her arms back.

"Don't be upset, love," George pushed some hair off her face; Fred leaned closer to her with a smile.

In a swift motion she was lifted and she dropped her book. Harry and Ginny looked back from the loveseat they cuddled in and saw Hermione being dragged by a pair of redheads out of sight. They giggled and went back to snuggling next to the fire, not bothering to help Hermione out. They knew if something went wrong, she'd hex the twins into oblivion.

"Let me go!" she flailed around, making herself as jelly-like as possible to make it harder for them to drag her.

"All we want is some fun," George said, letting her arm go once they reached the kitchen.

"With you," Fred smirked with a wink.

There was uproar of laughter from the girl and both twins quirked a brow, looking at her.

"Have you two gone absolutely mad?" she covered her mouth delicately to muffle her laugh.

"I don't believe mad is the right word, right Fred?"

"Right George,"

"Alright then," Hermione shoved them gently. "Mental,"

"Acceptable," The twins said with a smirk.

Hermione sighed, throwing her head back in frustration while the two boys eyed her in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. Fred seemed to have bitten his lip and that shocked her quite a bit since their relationship was never beyond a casual friendship with the frequent pranks.

"'Mione, you need to loosen up-" Fred swayed from side to side with a silly grin.

"Live a little!" George continued, getting slightly closer to a very mortified Hermione.

"I'm going to go read, if you boys don't mind," she said, getting up and walking towards the hallway. She was quickly pulled back by a set of hands.

"Actually, Granger, we do mind," Fred said, placing her hand at her waist. She went rigid.

"You see, we have plans for you, darling," George stood behind her, his breath hit the top of her ear making her shudder.

"Plans…?" The brunette became slightly intrigued. "If this is another bloody trick, I-"

"No tricks this time,"

"We promise to make it worth your while," George smiled.

"Loosen up,"

"Live a little," They both smirked, winking at her.

There was something in her head that told her to run away now yet there was a much more powerful desire to stay that overpowered the young bright witch.

"We've been thinking about you quite differently," George said, his eyes sizing her up shamelessly.

Although she wore about seven layers of clothing, she felt stark naked in front of the two pairs of eyes that were probably already mentally undressing her.

"You dingbats, out of my way, this isn't funny!" Hermione removed her pink beanie and mittens, finding it rather stuffy under her clumpy attire. One second she was freezing, the next she had beads of sweat forming everywhere.

"Not until you loosen up," Fred took the garments from her hand and placed them aside, cornering her against the kitchen counters.

"Live a little," George repeated, following his brother. Their voices had definitely toned down at least a few octaves, making the young witch nervous.

"Blimey, 'Mione…" Fred's mouth was pressed against her ear. "You smell wonderful-"

"And look absolutely smashing," George placed a finger on her neck and trailed it down to the buttons of her coat.

"Merlin, boys," she gulped, squirming in place. "You two have me quite convinced that this is real," she gave a shaky laugh.

Not once had Hermione felt so aroused in her life. Having the funny, charming, out of this world gorgeous twins seducing her was more than she ever bargained for. Sure, she had gotten slight tingles when she and Ron found themselves getting off behind everyone's backs but she had never reached that peak where she wanted to go further from snogging and innocent touching until now. Ginny had told her a few stories of her and Harry when they were alone. Their usual girl talk made Hermione slightly jealous of Ginny. Apparently two of her best friends have a better intimate life than she ever did.

This was same for the twins. Fred had had many girlfriends just like his twin, yet none ever seemed to give him the crazed want for sex. Unlike his brother, George, Fred has only slept with two girls but out of lust. Yet here they were, seducing the young witch that had practically grown up with them: the bookworm, the outstandingly intelligent and magnificently brilliant, Hermione Granger. Out of everyone they could possibly choose to captivate, they chose her. It wasn't long after they met her that they started to develop a silly little crush on her that was never really brought up between them until she turned fifteen when her glorious curves and breasts began to be noticeable. She had transformed completely and it was hard taking their eyes off her. The odd thing was that both twins wanted her, and badly. Never had they really shared interest in the same girl, ever. There was just something so alluring to them about the bushy haired witch that made them weak in the knees.

"You still think we're joking?" they both asked. Hermione uttered a low throaty laugh. Even though she was unsure of the situation, she tried to sound confident.

"Of course," she sat on the table counter, removing her coat and throwing it at Fred "You two would never-"

She was silenced by a pair of lips that came crashing to hers in the blink of an eye. There were hands, not just two but four hands either trailing around her body or caressing her. She closed her eyes, hoping she was dreaming. This felt too good for her liking. Way too good.

Then a sudden move made her want them. Innocent Hermione Granger ran away and her dark side kicked in when one of the twins attached their lips to her neck, suckling while the other proved at her jeans, pressing a thumb on the pulsating skin that was driving her insane with heat and want.

"Let's go somewhere else," her eyes darkened and the twins smiled in delight at the change of attitude towards the situation. All three of them hurried up the stairs, careful not to become visible or be heard by others.

"Mmm," Hermione pulled George into a passionate kiss at the top of the stairs while Fred looked around the hallway for a room to occupy.

Hermione eagerly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room where Fred had disappeared into. It was their old room. Their two beds were still in place with a night stand and a few unlit candles in between and tons of scattered things around the floor. With a wave of her wand, Hermione made the candles engorge in flames big enough to illuminate the room. It was dim and somewhat romantic looking which was the farthest thing she expected given to the situation that she was in.

"What if we get caugh-" Hermione filled with worry now but Fred was at her side in a flash and kissed her. George ran a hand down her arm and she let a moan slip into Fred's mouth. She felt as if the whole house knew they were up here, sneaking around.

"Your mum and dad… my mum and dad…" She kept muttering in between kisses. Fred pulled away and reached for his wand. George and Hermione watched him carefully as he waved his wand around and pointed once at the door, casting silencing and locking charms on the door.

"There, happy?" Fred rolled his eyes, going back to snuggling against her neck. She swallowed hard and nodded, feeling slightly nervous and remorseful. Now more than ever she wanted to be heard or caught so this wouldn't go any further. It scared her to be so incredibly lascivious.

George hovered her curvaceous petite body, letting his hands explore as much of her as possible. Her buttoned blouse was slowly being undone by Fred's intruding wand on her chest that with slight flicks, each little button would come lose. He repeated his until her blouse was fully open. George took the opportunity to dip his head low and kiss the valley in between her breasts, his tongue slithering down to her belly button. Hermione drew in a ragged breath, her fingers tightly clutching Fred's sweater.

"Oi, George, If I'm not mistaken, I'd say Granger here is enjoying herself quite a lot,"

"Right you are, Fred. Right you are,"

Hermione blushed, her hands reaching for Fred's face and pulling him into a long kiss. She noted the difference in both boys. Fred's kisses were long, sweet and passionate while George's were rougher and edgier.

Her insides burned and the heat pooling in her knickers drove her insane. She could feel both the twin's erections rubbing up against her and there was nothing more that she wanted than touch them and make them feel deliciously hot just like they were making her feel. She bravely placed her hand on Fred's bulging jeans and slowly gripped it, her eyes widening at the sensation. Fred groaned, dropping his head on her shoulders, indistinctively pinching her nipple quite hard. She let out a cry and a moan right after.

"Bloody hell, Granger," Fred's voice was barely a whisper. George, watching this became a little jealous for his lack of attention. He let his teeth graze one of her taut nipples and she squeaked, turning all attention to the eager twin. She did the same with her other hand and soon enough, she had cupped them both and had started a nice slow friction through their jeans, letting their moans and grunts build up her arousal even more.

"Hermione…" Both twins said at the same time. She smiled, a jolt of excitement rushed through her at hearing them call out her name.

"Say it again," Her voice was low and husky, their eyes rolling to the back of their heads as she squeezed their manhood with her dainty little hands. They both obliged without a doubt and Hermione felt overwhelmed with so many good feelings that she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped all motion, getting disappointed looks from the boys and reached for her wand.

"I need more," she bit her lip, muttering something and flicking her wand. They lay stark naked next to each other, all three of them blushing an inferno.

"Well then," George smirked, grabbing her hand and placing it on his erection which she gladly began to stroke.

Fred confidently got on top of her, trailing hot wet kisses from her pulsing neck towards her collar bone, his hand had taken a detour down south where she wanted to be touched oh, so desperately. His fingers parted her wet folds and rubbed the bundle of nerves that shot electric bolts all over her body. George watched happily as she pumped his member in her hands and lowered his face to capture her plump lips with his own.

She was in absolute heaven; moaning, squirming, and whimpering beneath the two men that admired her body like a shrine. Fred pressed the tip of his cock at her dripping entrance, rubbing the head up and down slowly, this caused Hermione to flinch and grab a tight hold of George's hair and a Fred's arm. They both saw the fear that had suddenly crept in her eyes.

"Have you not done this before, love?" George pushed her disarray hair off her face, kissing her lips softly. She gulped, shaking her head.

"I won't do anything unless you want me to, darling," Fred said, pulling away from her. There was nothing but endearment in their voices as they assured her it was okay to stop. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Fred unexpectedly. This caused him to lurch forward, having only enough time to catch his fall with his hands right above her, enough to not crush her. His waist, in the other hand, didn't have time to stop as Hermione pulled him towards her and in a swift rough motion. Fred slipped into her without mercy. She yelped, gasping and throwing her head back. Fred panicked, not knowing what to do. He looked at George for help and found his twin just as dumbfounded and terrified.

"You alright?" Fred leaned over her, kissing her lips.

George hand his hand on her inner thigh, holding her from any movement just like Fred was restraining himself from moving.

"Are you mental?" Fred asked, sighing. Hermione blinked a few tears away and finally met their gaze.

"A bit," she sniffled, smiling. "Go on," she encouraged.

"I really don't want to hurt you," Fred said, his eyes sincere. George planted kisses on her tummy, staring at her.

Without a word she began to move her hips in a circular motion against him. She felt whole and absolutely filled to brim with joy. Fred, caught off guard by this, moaned and grasped the sheets tightly. His head bowed, barely touching her chest.

"Move slowly," George said to him, sitting up a bit. Hermione caught him by surprise as well, clasping her hand around his cock and rhythmically stroking it yet again to bring him back in the mood after causing a slight fiasco. Fred began to move, slowly but surely.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione that feels so bloody good," George grunted, moving his lower half against her stroking hand. She sat up a bit and engulfed George with her wet mouth, causing him to curse out loud and grip her hair. Fred moved faster now, sweat forming at his forehead. He was being extremely careful not to explode inside her, seeing as he was about to go undone any second.

"Faster!" she cried out, pumping George at the same pace she wanted from Fred. Fred gave a few more thrusts and gave out when Hermione's walls clamped him tightly, milking all he had to give and more. Her back arched and she hummed in pure delight as she rode out her orgasm with a grin in her face. Fred stayed above her and leaned in to kiss her. She welcomed his tongue, kissing him back just as eagerly. He wobbled to her side, claiming a breast with his tongue. There was a low moan that came from her lips as licked George's still erect cock a few more times before he moved and positioned himself between her legs.

"My turn?" He asked, biting his lip. Hermione felt a tug on her lower half and a sudden rush of excitement. She nodded, lifting her hips to meet his rather large manhood halfway. He entered her and felt how wet and soft she was, not to mention incredibly tight.

George took a few moments to bask in the glory of being inside this sexy witch. Hermione played with Fred's hair gently, waiting for George to do the same thing Fred did to her but to her surprise, he wasn't gentle with his thrusts. He rammed into her hard, causing her to yank on Fred's red hair. He moaned, continuing his ministrations over her nipples and chest. George pulled out almost completely and buried himself into her once more; cries of pleasure echoed in the room and orgasms built between the intertwined couple. Hermione begged him to slow down but her pleas were only making him even more excited to continue to ravish her.

He grabbed her by the hips, careful not to bruise her and went in and out maniacally, feeling the sweat sliding down his forehead and back. She threw her head back, whimpering into Fred's mouth and released yet again, letting her second orgasm be the end of her. George, seeing how out of control she was, moving exotically under him made him spill his seed inside her as well, his groans being the only audible sound echoing off the walls.

He rolled over to her other side, almost falling off the small bed all three of them shared at the moment, panting and gasping for air.

"I-" Hermione's cheeks were flushed, her hair in every position and her body gloriously lying in between two handsome twins.

"That was amazing," George breathed out, reaching for his wand.

"I'd say more than amazing, it was brilliant!" Fred smiled, "Excellent!"

Hermione laughed, snuggling closer to both of them. "Thank you for cheering me up,"

"See? We're not so bad after all, are we?"

"Oh, the worst of the worst!" Hermione said coolly.

"Perfect," The twins smiled.

George casted a cleaning charm on all three and the stickiness and wetness in their bodies were gone. Fred gave his wand a wave and the three were dressed in pajamas.

"Merlin," Hermione heaved, pushing away the plastered hair on her face. Fred and George sat up, turning to look at her with smirks of satisfaction.

"Looks like she enjoyed herself, Fred," George smiled.

"Think so too," Fred ran a finger along her creamy white thigh. She gave them a lopsided smile and sighed happily.

Hermione tightened the grip on her wand as she closed the twin's bedroom door behind her. She made her way down the hall, towards the endless stairs with a huge smile on her pretty face. There was nothing that could ruin the mood she was in, absolutely nothing. Not even Ron, who usually tended to spoil her days by being an arse or bragging about how he and Lavender got at each other. She had butterflies in her tummy and a weird sensation on her hips. She felt sore but it was endurable. Every step she took made her cringe with pain at the cramping in her lower half. Still, that made no difference to her chipper jolly mood. What a fantastic Christmas this has been! How could she have done that, though? Sleep with the twins? How could she? She couldn't think of something else aside from their little encounter in the sheets. Once she reached the first floor, she saw Ginny and Bill standing right there. They looked like if they were waiting for her to appear all along. They gave her a funny look and Bill winked at her just as Fleur came by and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"What?" Hermione said indifferently, looking at Ginny. The redhead raised her brows and sneered.

"Nothing, nothing,"

Hermione's heart thumped loudly and she was afraid they'd hear her heartbeat hammering against her chest. She tried to shrug it off and walk away but she still must have had a nervous look because Ginny's eyes felt like they pierced right through her.

"Oh, sweetie! You're changed already?" Hermione squeaked when she heard her mother's voice chime into the kitchen, where they all stood.

Hermione looked down at her attire and almost choked on her saliva. The twins had dressed her in a rather skimpy little outfit. She wondered how in the world was it that she hadn't complained about the coldness in the ambience. It most likely was because of how hot she still felt. She wore extremely short shorts that covered her bum just right, a beige tank top with a black laced bra that was visible through the top.

Her father came in just then, Arthur and Molly flanked him with smiles on their faces. Mr. Granger almost spit out his hot chocolate when he saw his daughter dressed like that. Hermione's face burned, she didn't know what to do. _They know!_ That's all that ran through her mind. There wasn't any other excuse running through her head at the moment.

"I-"

"Evening," The red headed twins apparated right beside Ginny, causing her to yelp and smack them both silly.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw them wearing long pajama pants and matching red long sleeves.

"Oh, you boys are off to bed as well?" Molly asked, exchanging a look between them and Hermione.

"No," They replied. "We just came to ask 'Mione if she would be kind enough to help us test a product,"

"But we changed because it's more comfortable," George pinched her bum as he casually walked around her and headed for the fridge. Fred laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help," Hermione yelped and her flustered face was clearly bound to giving them away so, Fred ushered her quickly out of sight before anyone had a chance to protest.

"What about George?" she asked, looking over her shoulder as he dragged her back into the room.

"He'll be back soon," Fred trapped her in between his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. "Why'd you leave us behind?"

"I couldn't possibly sleep here," she managed her way away from his arms and sat on the bed, placing the duvet over her overly exposed body. "Thanks for the lovely clothes," her voice dripped in sarcasm.

He laughed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her to warm her up.

"I had to! It looks extremely sexy and appealing, you know,"

"Fred…" her voice trailed off.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled, "Yes, love?"

"You've never really said my full name until just a while ago," her cheeks turned a dark red as she spoke. "When you and George called me by my first name… I felt—"

"Happy?" George smiled sweetly from the door.

She nodded, her face burning.

Fred kissed her nose. "Hermione, we fancy you quite a bit too much,"

"If you haven't noticed," George winked at her and smiled.

"It took you to shag me to call me by my actual name? Way to fancy me," her tone was low and she showed a bit of disappointment in her eyes. The twins looked at each other and they shook their heads simultaneously.

"No!" they sounded alarmed, offended even.

"Hermione, we really like you!"

"We just never called you by your real name because well… we didn't want to break any hints of us fancying you," George said as he sat next to her. Fred nodded.

"If you say so," Hermione untangled herself from the duvet and got up, wincing at the horrid pain that struck her. She whimpered and sat back down.

Fred and George smirked and they both kissed her cheeks.

"I better go back to Ginny's room; she must be waiting for me."

"Spend the night here," Fred suggested, his eyes brightening up.

"Are you mad?" Hermione gasped, getting up.

"No, mental, remember?" George said.

The twins laughed and pulled her back down.

"Tell Ginny you're staying with your parents tonight," Fred whispered into her ear. "I promise you won't regret coming here,"

"I—" she was blushing madly. "Fine,"

The boys beamed and immediately put their beds together so they'd have space for all three of them to share the same space and get some sleep but for some reason something told Hermione that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight at all and she almost quite liked that; a lot.

"Oh, Merlin!" she cried out, her head hitting the pillow beneath her. Her chest heaving and her body quivering.

"Wrong name," George winked at her and savored his lips from under the covers. In Hermione's opinion, he looked quite adorable with the duvet hooding his head. He gave her one of those cheeky grins of his causing her to smile and throw her head back in satisfaction.

"Are you both done?" Hermione sighed deeply, stretching her body and mewing lowly. Fred kissed the side of her ear.

"Maybe," his nose trailed down her neck. She pushed him away, chuckling.

"I'm exhausted! You two have shagged the living daylights out of me for what I assume four hours straight," Hermione yawned, switching positions so her face was completely buried in the pillow.

George gave a throaty laugh and snuggled closer to her while Fred murmured something for the candles to go off.

"Well, you're just too hard to resist, Granger." Fred finally said, cuddling her from the other side. She uttered a soft _humph _against the pillow and kicked George's foot when she felt his hand trying to squeeze her bum.

"Goodnight Hermione," Fred and George smiled and each kissed a shoulder blade. She looked up and smiled widely through the dark.

"Goodnight, Gred." She gave Fred a soft peck on the nose.

"Goodnight, Forge." George's cheeks heated when she gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

The night went by smoothly for the trio.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN :D<strong>

**I enjoyed writing this :P It was originally going to be a chapter story but I lost my mojo and had a massive writer's block . I'm currently writing a fanfic about marriage laws and whatnot with GeorgexHermione as a pairing :) I might switch to FredxHermione since they're my favorite but lately I've been gushing over G&H lol, so I might do that. It'll be rated M, duh. All my fics are because I'm just so damn raunchy but it won't include smutty smut. Maybe. I don't know. Anyway, hope you liked this one shot! reviews are highly appreciated! **


End file.
